


Shut up, let's talk

by Toxicandy_for_life



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicandy_for_life/pseuds/Toxicandy_for_life
Summary: Seiko and Ruruka refuse to come out of their rooms after being revived. It's up to Izayoi to get them out.
Relationships: Andoh Ruruka & Izayoi Sohnosuke & Kimura Seiko, Andoh Ruruka & Kimura Seiko, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke, Andoh Ruruka/Izayoi Sohnosuke/Kimura Seiko, Andoh Ruruka/Kimura Seiko, Izayoi Sonosuke/Seiko Kimura
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel sorry for who ever reads this abomination.
> 
> Also this is mostly dialog.

Ruruka and Seiko have not come out of their rooms. Izayoi want to find out why.

*Knock Knock*

"Ruruka? Who there?" Izayoi asks.

"Y-Yoi-Chan? Please leave." Ruruka's voice cracked.

"No. What's wrong?" He asks through the door.

"Why do you care?" Ruruka asked, voice raspy.

"Why do I- I'm your boyfriend right?"

"Huh? Even after I betrayed you?"

"Yes Ruruka, even after you betrayed me."

Ruruka didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"...I don't believe you. Go away!" Ruruka said with such ferocity he had no choice but to complie.  
_________________________________________________

Izayoi sighs. He moved on to Seiko.

*Knock Knock*

"Seiko?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah? What is it Izayoi?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Why don't you come out then?"

Seiko stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"G-Go away, please."

"No, I just want to help."

"Go to Ruruka, she deserves you more."

Izayoi sighs and walks away.

'This is going to be harder then I thought.' Izayoi thought to himself.


	2. I need some advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi needs help. A lot of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this is going to go? I don't know. All I know is Chisa giving Izayoi girl advice.

"Chisa, I need advice." Izayoi says.

"Huh? Izayoi! What is it?" Chisa asked.

"So...You know how Seiko and Ruruka won't come out?"

"Yeah? Oh you want girl advice! Okay, I can do that!"

"I guess that's how to phrase it?"

"Okay so first, girls like flowers."

Chisa spent an hour 'teaching' Izayoi about girl (he dozed of at least four times.)

"Did you catch all that?"

"H-huh? O-oh yeah."

He walked away.

'That didn't help at all.' Izayoi thought to himself.


	3. Let's try again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Screw it, let's try again.' Izayoi thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I totally forgot this fic existed somehow.

The next day.

'Screw it, let's try again.' Izayoi thinks to himself.

Izayoi sighs and walks up to Ruruka's door.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey Ruruka?" Izayoi says through the door.

"Y-yoi-chan? What are you doing here?" Ruruka said, her voice raspy.

"Come on Ruruka, please come out." Izayoi's voice sounded sad.

"No! I-I can't, I don't deserve to." Ruruka sobbed.

"Why?" Izayoi asked.

"Why? I-I-I-" Ruruka couldn't finish her sentence before she was crying her eyes out.

"Ruruka! Are you okay?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"G-go away!" Ruruka screamed.  
__________________________________________  
Izayoi sighed, 'I can always try tomarrow.'

*Knock Knock*

"Seiko? Are you okay?" Izayoi asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Seiko lied, evident by the shakiness in her voice.

"You aren't." He stated simply.

"We do you care?! I-I betrayed you..." Seiko exclaimed.

"I don't believe that." Izayoi said.

"Huh? But-" She started.

"I. Don't. Believe. That." Izayoi stated again.

"I-I-I-" Once again he heard sobbing through the door.

"Seik-" He started

"Leave! Please..." Seiko sobbed.

Izayoi sighed again. 'Why is this so hard?!" Izayoi thought.


	4. "Just come out please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izayoi convinces Ruruka to come out of their room and talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyday feels like 3, so I think that I'm procrastinating but I'm not and that is the worst possible outcome.

"How did I let you convince me to do this?" Ruruka asks.

Izayoi had managed to convince Ruruka and Seiko out of their room and talk. Although they haven't said anything to each other yet.

"I can tell that your problems are with each other, so talk it out." Izayoi said tired.

Seiko broke her silence.

"R-Ruruka, I'm so s-so sorry." Seiko's voice creaked.

"Huh? W-what do you have to apologize for? I'm the one who needs to apologize!" Ruruka exclaimed.

"No, that's wrong. I could never appreciate your talent, I made you feel so bad..." Seiko said tears flooded her cheeks.

"You know if you ate one you would die! Besides I literally used you..." Ruruka sobbed.

"That's not true, it was the only thing that made me feel useful!" Seiko sobbed.

All that came from the two girls was unintelligible mumbling, and lots of tears.

Apparently they could understand each other, because not after long they were hugging and crying and Izayoi just felt awkward.

The next day Ruruka and Seiko became best friends again.


End file.
